iLetters To Carly
by Rhady
Summary: Carly's dad writes some letters to Carly...but will they ever be send? R
1. iSink

_D__ear Carly,_

_I've seen so many places, met so many new people, visited so many interesting sites, traveled a lot. Started from Seattle, traveled with planes, passed by the Russians, went over oceans, saw the most beautiful things, there was no place on earth where I didn't come at least once. I've seen the Washington Monument, the Eiffel tower, the Kremlin… and so much other places, but now, Carly, I see only this white sheet of paper. The oxygen is getting rare, some of us are already… gone, Carly__, I feel the submarine sink. The small, nuclear cigar sinks slowly to the end of times. I hope you're all right, you and Spencer, your friends also of course. I hope so many things, I also hope that I'll survive, Carly, I really hope that I will see you and Spencer back. Water is slowly making it's way though the whole submarine. Colonel Morgan and I are the only one who are still conscious here. I'll probably want to know what had happen? I don't know what happened. But wait Morgan waves to me, he perhaps found something, an exit perhaps. I hope that this letter reaches you Carly. I love you. Say to Spencer I love him too._

Captain Shay folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Colonel Morgan sat down next to him:

-The technicians think that there is only one way out.

-What is it?

-Drop the ballast and emptying all the water tanks.

-Where are we gonna find the air to put in the place of the water?

-From here.

-Of course.

-And where do we go?

Captain Shay asked when one of the technicians came in.

-I've found twenty diving suits.

-Twenty? What happened to the rest?

-They drowned.

-Diving suits?

-You may be lucky there was nobody in them.

-That's…fine, very nice.

Captain Shay said. When Lucas Abblewy came in.

-I say, we are in a nuclear submarine aren't we?

-Yes?

-We turn the ship around then and some of the rockets we open the…

-Lounge silos, we fire the rockets and we're all dead?

-That wasn't what I had in mind, but your idea is better.

-How deep can we go?

-60 meters more?

Captain Morgan stood up. And walked to the diving suits.

-We have twenty diving suits and there are forty of us. Everybody who is married and has kids gets one. The rest? We've got some breathing devices. Enough for everybody. So.

Colonel Morgan looked at every single one of them. He expected them to comprehend. Captain Shay soot up and said:

-We don't have any choice folks, those who don't have anybody to support come over here. Twenty of the whole surviving crew stepped forward. Colonel Morgan gave to them a diving suit. Everybody was silent. Some waved silent goodbye. Others cried a little. Some shook there heads. Colonel Morgan shook hands with Captain Shay. Then those who had a diving suit left.

What happened next? I guess that they did the plan the intended to. As far as I know only two of those who stayed on board survived. Colonel Morgan and John Kaufman, one of the technicians. Tree of them who left didn't make it.

Normal POV, the Pentagon, Washington.

-We lost them.

The admirals shook their head, folded their hands before their faces and bowed their head in defeat.

-Well what's next?

-Start searching for them and the submarine.

-We don't have any ships in the area.

-What is in the area?

-Tree Russian destroyers.

-Why did we have to send them in Russian waters? Why.

-I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. The CIA asked us to.

Normal POV, the ocean.

_D__ear Carly_,

_T__his is our third day on this little boat. If they don't find us soon the we will run out of food. I don't know what happened with the rest of us. _

_I__ just can't remember the last time I saw your smile. It will have changed. You'll certainly have become a young woman now. I hope Spencer is behaving well. I hope everything is all right over there in Seattle. I wished now that I stayed home. I wished that I resigned after that your mother died. If I could I would turn the clock on the wall back. I really would. Just to see what I left behind. You, Carly, you and Spencer. I should have stayed home and watch you grow up. But instead I joined the military, went away. No, Carly I ran away. I just ran away. It's the truth and I'm ashamed from it. If I could I would run again, but I can't. It is impossible. I hope that everything is okay. I hope you know I love you, you and Spencer._

Captain Shay folded the second letter and put it in his pocket, with the other one. He wanted to cry but something stopped him.

-Would the others have made it?

Jefferson asked.

-I hope.

Lucas answered him.

-Yes, let's hope.

-Captain, what are we gonna do?

-How do you mean?

-Well we need to find land or a ship.

-In our hurry we forgot to take maps or a compass.

-Hey I've got an idea!

Jefferson shouted.

-What is it?

-Does anyone have his cell.

Some nodded yes.

-Well put them on and let's see if we can catch a signal.

-So if we can catch a signal we can perhaps locate ourselves.

-We already send a signal out every hour. If the don't catch that they won't catch anything.

Normal POV, Carly's apartment, Bushwell Plaza, Seattle.

-You know Spence.

-No

-I'm worried about dad.

-Why?

-He hasn't send anything for a whole week.

-Yeah, it's kinda weird. But why don't you go to bed, it's late.

Spencer said this on a calm tone because he didn't want to show her how worried he actually was.

Normal POV, the ocean.

_Dear Carly,_

_Now that our third day comes to an end I'm getting worried about stuff I forgot a long time ago. It actually makes me grin and sad at the same time. Sometimes I wished that our Army was like that of an small country that doesn't mean anything on the world, calm no dangerous missions. Perhaps only an peace mission in Iraq or Afghanistan or Congo… But none of them really to dangerous, you see Carly? I just have to say to you how much I love you. I just have. It is incredible, when there is much chance that I will never see you again, how much I realize that I love you more then I ever could have imagined. Then we ever could have imagined. It is cold here. Very cold. There's no ship in sight. I hope there will come one to pick us up. And the I'll come home, Carly, then I will come home. I love you with all my heart, you and Spencer._


	2. iPicked Up

_Dear Carly,_

_It's four days now that we are here now, it is cold. Everybody is tired. We tried to get cell phone reception. But it didn't work. Now we send every hour a signal with our __emergency radio. And there is one cell currently on, so they can find us by tracing that cell phone. The wind blows and the waves are getting higher. Our food supplies are getting short. Two days more perhaps? I just want you to know that I love you, I love you, Carly, so much. You've got no idea. My feet are cold and my hands trembling. Some of us won't stop trembling anymore. We are all sitting very closely to each other._

_The__ night we passed was horrible, cold, the wind blew, it tried to freeze us. We don't talk to each other anymore. There is a total silence. I wished your mum was still here so I could speak to her, tell her I'm sorry for my mistakes. I want to be home to see my beloved again, to see you again. It is hard to believe but I never actually missed you, I was always busy. But now that I have much time to think I realize what I left behind. I left behind what no one should ever leave, my family, especially you Carly. I miss you, I miss you so much. I can't stop thinking at you. I hope you're doing well at school, I hope you'll marry once, that you'll be happy, have kids. But please don't make the mistakes I made, Carly, I beg you._

_I love you Carly and Spencer too of course. I love you both with whole my heart._

Normal POV, the ocean.

-Who want some raw fish?

-I'll take it.

Said captain Shay, his voice was almost a whispering the cold seemed to affect everything. Their hands moved slower, their minds seemed to be frozen,…

All of them were thinking at their families, at home where they wanted to be right now.

-There's some chicken left from yesterday.

-That's mine.

John tossed him the chicken. And took another bit of food.

-Who wants this?

-Me.

They all got some food. Not a meal you would actually qualify as a feast but it was beter then nothing.

Normal POV, the Russian destroyer 'Astana', the ocean.

-Captain.

-Yes, sergeant Kriemiev?

-A message from Moscou.

-Hmm Thirty miles from here there would be an American submarine that sank. We have to pick up survivors.

-Take them prisoner?

-Yes, until we get the order to bring them home.

-Good, turn to the north in half an hour we should be by the wreckage.

_Dear Carly,_

_Another day on this lifeboat has passed, everybody, except me and the guard, is asleep. Some of them snore. That's annoying but the could prevented, I guess, that there where fights. Everything is calm. I can see a ship. A SHIP?... the guard wakes everybody up. We have some flares. The guard shoots one; the flare is lifted into the skies. The boat turns: it has seen us; I hope I'll be with you soon. I love you Carly. I'll see you back at home._


	3. iBreakdown of the Astana

_Dear Carly,_

_We've been picked up by a Russian destroyer the 'Astana' our Escort ships are the 'Khantia-Mansia' and the 'Yamalia' both destroyers. It doesn't look like there bringing us home yet. I guess that the Kremlin is asking at the moment what our submarine the 'Nevada' was doing in Russian territorial waters when it sank. You I'll probably hear something of that in the news. I'll tell you what we where doing there: We had a secret mission. Our mission was to bring some spy dudes in Siberia. Why? I don't know__. It doesn't matter anyway. No I'm safe on board of a ship although it is a Russian one. I feel free to ask: how is Sam? Is she out of her wheelchair yet?__(see notes below)__I often wondered how she got out that plane alive. I'll not be the only one. I hope that I'll come home soon. I love you so much Carly, I love you so much that my hands tremble and I cry a little when I think at you. I hope I'll come home soon. The we can see each other again. I'm really looking forward to the hour._

_I love you, you and Spencer._

Normal POV, Russian destroyer 'Astana', the sea of Okhotsk.

-Tree days and we arrive, sir.

-Karacho.

The 'Astana' wasn't a modern ship. It was one of those ships of the Soviet Russian Navy that only survived because there wasn't any money to replace it. So the old motor of the ship really should be replaced. Because a breakdown in the middle of the night in a storm is the last thing you want to have to deal with. But that was exactly what happened. Poor 'Astana'.

_Dear Carly,_

_I'm getting worried now the banging of this old Soviet motor has stopped. It is in the middle of the night. There is a storm. Waves are banging on the old ship. I just can't believe how hard I miss you, Carly. I can still remember the day you were born, your first word, your nearly straight A's in second grade and you're first iCarly. I was so proud when the first iCarly aired. You haven't got a single clue how proud I was, you really don't Carly. I just want to tell you how much I love you. In all my letters I've tried. But in none of them I can tell you how much it is._

_I love you, you and Spencer._

Sam's POV, Carly's apartment, Bushwell Plaza, Seattle.

Someone rang. Spencer dropped everything and ran towards the door. He didn't say so but I knew he was as worried as Carly about their father. He opened the door and colonel Morgan stood there. He had a sad expression on his face…

_Dear Carly_

_I wished I knew what had happened with colonel Morgan and the rest. I'm so worried that my hand shakes and I can't write anymore I love you, Carly, I love you._

Notes:

This is actually the third story in a line of seven or more I'm intending to write. The first story was iCrash, with Sam as main character, the second was iNew Teacher, again with Sam as main character, this one, iLetters To Carly, is with the Shays as main family.

I'm not going to explain much about the other stories you'll have to read them.


	4. iNow What Happened

_Dear Carly,_

_The 'Astana' has officially broken down__. There's a huge storm out there. I hope this Soviet ship doesn't sink like the 'Nevada' did. Oh, I miss you more and more, Carly, each day I think at you. When I signed up in the army I never thought that I would ever miss someone as much I miss you. Oh, Carly, Carly. I've come to the point that I think constantly at you. The fact that I wasn't there when you grew up kills me. I've got so much regrets, Carly. You really don't have an idea._

_I love you. And Spencer too._

Normal POV, Russian destroyer 'Astana', the sea of Okhotsk.

The captain of the 'Astana' Hedeon Stanislaw sat at the table. He was tired and annoyed. Bad combination. He knew exactly what happened. The motor of the 'Astana' finally gave up. He complained already some time about that, but the upper command didn't see the trouble. Or they didn't see the money. And now it had happened. He stared at the door in frond of him waiting for the chief mechanic to come in. When he finally did:

-Captain, the motor is…

-Yes?

-The motor is total loss, sir.

-You mean you can't repair it?

-Indeed, sir.

-Tricky.

The captain pressed the button of the intercom and called for the radio room.

-Any contact with the 'Yamalia' or the 'Khantia-Mansia'?

-No, sir. No, connection at all. We should try something else. Like a flare.

-Thank you.

Captain Stanislaw pressed another button that connected him with the bridge.

-Here is the captain where are we?

-Hard to say, sir. We where ahead of the others when the storm started so if the others aren't out of their course we should be in the direct area of the 'Khantia-Mansia'.

-Okay that is good isn't it?

-Only as long as we have…

All lights fell out.

-… power.

_Dear Carly, _

_I don't know what happened, but suddenly the lights fell out. Luckily I had a little lamp on me, so I can still write to you. I hope that the storm will stop soon. I don't think that this ship can take much more. I started to write letters to you, Carly, to tell you what happened, happens and, perhaps later, what probably will happen. I each of all those letters I tell you how much I miss you. I really mean every word that I wrote. _

_I__ love you so much so incredibly much._

_I__ Hope I will be home soon._

Sam's POV, Carly's apartment, Bushwell Plaza, Seattle.

Carly sat on a chair. Spencer nearly lay on the floor. Colonel Morgan just stood there, waiting. I looked at Freddie who was sitting next to me, his face was pale, he just stared at the sealing. None of us could really believe it. None of us could.

_Dear Carly,_

_I don't know what to say anymore. Only this: I love you so much. You have no idea. I hope I will come home soon to see you and Spencer again. Then I will be really happy. _

_I__ love you Carly. And Spencer too._


	5. iNot Again

_Dear Carly,_

_With no lights this ship is a ghost ship. Dangerous for everyone. I hope this storm will go over soon, so we can be picked up by one of the other ships. I hope they still know where we are on the bridge. Then we have a chance. But with no electricity I don't think that we will get saved soon._

Normal POV, Russian destroyer 'Khantia-Mansia', the sea of Okhotsk.

-Sir, we lost all contact all contact with the 'Astana'.

-Also visual?

-Yes.

-Where are they.

-They where to the north of us.

-But?

-No contact anymore.

Suddenly a phone rang.

-Here the captain.

-Sir we've seen a flare.

-Where?

-More to the north but they are coming closer.

The captain took another phone:

-Turn the boat, full speed to the south!

-To the south?

-Yes, dourac, to the south! There' s a ship in frond of us that doesn't have any lights anymore.

-I only want to say sir that if we go out of the sea of Okhotsk that we can get in a storm that is far more dangerous. We could better go to the west, sir.

-All right then, to the west.

Slowly the 'Khantia-Mansia' turned to the west. Hampered by huge waves and the wind.

Normal POV, Russian destroyer 'Astana', the sea of Okhotsk.

-Damn…

-What's wrong, sir?

-The 'Khantia-Mansia' isn't getting out of the way in time.

-This is bad.

The 'Astana' came closer and closer to the 'Khantia-Mansia'

The captain shook his head.

Then the two ships hit each other. Tables, chairs and people fell on the floor.

_Dear Carly,_

_The 'Astana' is getting closer to the 'Khantia-Mansia'. Closer and closer. The ships hit each other, throwing all of us on the floor. I love you Carly, I love you Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly….I love you so much. I want to see you back before I die._


End file.
